Reacciones
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Reacciones Algunas de las reacciones de los chicos al saber la noticia de la muerte de Finn
1. Burt

1. Burt

* * *

Burt Hummel se despertó cuando escucho el teléfono

Miro la hora, 2:15 am.

Refunfuño y se levanto, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y salió al pasillo para no despertar a Carole.

-bueno? –contesto

-hablo a la casa de los padres de Finn Hudson? –dijo una voz femenina al teléfono

-si –dijo espabilándose –soy su padrastro, Burt Hummel, que pasa? le paso algo?

-sr. Hummel lamento informarle que su hijastro murió

A lo siguiente que dijo la mujer no le presto atención

-espere, creo que se equivoca, Finn tiene 19 años, el no…el esta en la universidad ahora

-sr. Hummel, no hay ningun error, el amigo de su hijastro, Noah Puckerman lo reconoció, lo lamento, tiene que pasar a hacer los tramites al hospital…

-yo…gracias –dijo Burt y colgó rápidamente, después corrió hacia la mesita en la habitación de huéspedes donde tenia una agenda, ahí busco el nombre de Puck y lo marco

-quien habla? –dijo la voz de Puck a travez del teléfono, se escuchaba cansada

-Noah? Habla Burt Hummel…

-sr. Hummel –dijo –ya se porque llama…

-entonces… es verdad, Finn…Finn…murió?

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos

-si –dijo Puck finalmente, se escuchaba muy mal –yo lo mire…

Las lagrimas de Burt quisieron salir pero se contuvo, tenia que ser fuerte.

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo –yo…ahora tengo que preparar todo y hacer los tramites.

-llameme cuando…

-por supuesto –dijo y entonces escucho un ruido detrás de el, se volvió y vio a carole con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, claramente había escuchado.

-carole –dijo –te llamo después Noah –dijo colgando y aproximándose a su esposa.

-no es cierto, dime que no…

-carole…

La mujer se solto llorando y repitiendo "no es cierto, Finn no puede estar muerto…no"

Tras un rato llorando se quedo dormida en los brazos de Burt, este la llevo a la cama y después salió de nuevo al pasillo.

Aun le faltaban unas llamadas que hacer…sobretodo a Kurt…esta seria tan difícil…

Apenas se contuvo cuando escucho a Kurt llorar en el teléfono, pero no era tiempo de llorar, tenia que esforzarse por Kurt, Carole, Noah y todos esas personas que sufrirían por esa noticia.

También llamo a Will Schuester, la mayoría esperaría a que amaneciera pero con el profesor no podía, ese hombre había hecho tanto por Finn, se había ganado el derecho.

Se dio cuenta por el tono del profesor que el también estaba siendo fuerte y lo entendía, el tenia que serlo por todos esos chicos que recibirían la noticia y sufrirían por ella, tenia que ser su apoyo.

Una vez que lo hizo se dirigio a cambiarse y preparo todo para ir al hospital.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Carole despierta y vestida, pero con un gran dolor en los ojos.

-Carole…que…

-ire contigo –dijo la mujer y Burt no se negó. Sabia que no serviría de nada.

Llegaron al hospital e hicieron los arreglos necesarios para el cuerpo pero ambos se negaron a verlo.

No querían recordar a Finn de esa manera.

Cuando iban a la funeraria a arreglar la ceremonia recibieron una llamada de Sue Sylvester quien se había enterado por Will le había contado.

Ella les dijo que el mejor lugar para el funeral era el auditorio "April Rhodes" y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, ese lugar representaba mucho mejor a Finn que cualquier otro, incluso el campo de futbol.

Avisaron a todos y lo prepararon para el lunes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos se sentaron en la estancia y miraron la fotografía de ellos cuatro que habían tomado el día de su boda.

Entonces Carole comenzo a llorar y Burt la abrazo.

En ese momento llegaron Kurt y Blaine y se encontraron con esa escena.

Burt miro a su hijo y a su futuro yerno, ambos entendieron y se unieron al abrazo llorando.

Pero a pesar de todo, esa familia no estaba completa y lamentablemente nunca lo estaría nuevamente.

**_Tears in heaven_**

_Would you know my name  
if i saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
if i saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
´cause i know i don´t belong here in heaven..._

_(¿sabrías mi nombre  
si te viera en el cielo?  
¿sería lo mismo  
si te viera en el cielo?  
Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante  
porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo...)  
_

_Would you hold my hand  
if i saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
if i saw you in heaven?  
I´ll find my way through night and day  
letras traducidas al español  
´cause i know i just can´t stay here in heaven..._

_(¿cogerías mi mano  
si te viera en el cielo?  
¿me ayudarías a resistir  
si te viera en el cielo?  
Encontraré mi camino a través de la noche y el día  
letras traducidas al español  
porque sé que no puedo estar aquí en el cielo...)_

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
time can break your heart, have you begging please..._

_(el tiempo puede abatirte, el tiempo puede doblar tus rodillas  
el tiempo puede romper tu corazón, hacerte suplicar por favor...)_

_Beyond the door there´s peace i´m sure  
and i know there´ll be no more tears in heaven..._

_(más allá de la puerta hay paz, estoy seguro  
y sé que allí no habrá más lágrimas en el cielo...)_

_Would you know my name  
if i saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
if i saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
´cause i know i don´t belong here in heaven..._

_(¿sabrías mi nombre  
si te viera en el cielo?  
¿sería lo mismo  
si te viera en el cielo?  
Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante  
porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo...)_

* * *

Historia: La cancion fue escrita por Eric Clapton y Will Jennings en memoria de su hijo Connor quien murio al caer de un rascacielos en Manhattan a los 4 años

Au: las canciones las escogi yo, no intervienen en la historia pero busque canciones especiales para cada uno de los episodios dependiendo de quien era el de la historia.


	2. Kurt

1. Kurt

Despertó asustado, trato de enfocar la vista y se tranquilizo al ver que estaba en su departamento en Nueva York.

Miro el celular, 2:45 am, respiro profundamente y trato de dormir pero no pudo así que tomo su celular y sus audífonos y puso Teenage dream, la versión en piano que Blaine había grabado para el antes de irse a Nueva york. Ni siquiera cuando habían terminado la había borrado y en esos días era lo único que podía hacerlo dormir en ocasiones.

La canción poco a poco lo relajo y se volvió a dormir pero el sonido de su celular lo despierta.

Gimio, es que acaso no podria dormir ese día?

Miro el reloj y no había pasado ni media hora, pero cuando vio que era su papa el que lo llamaba un mal presentimiento creció en su interior.

Porque su padre lo llamaria tan tarde? Solo para algo malo

Contesto

-Bueno?

-Kurt...hola

-papa, que pasa? Ocurre algo malo?

-si, asi es -respondio y el nerviosismo comenzo a crecer dentro de el

-que paso papa? -dijo impaciente, le habria pasado algo malo a Carole o Finn? O peor, a Blaine? O el estaba mal?

-se trata de Finn...Kurt...Finn tuvo un accidente...

-un accidente? Pe...pero esta bien cierto? -al no escuchar respuesta sintio una horrible punzada y sus ojos se llenaron de agua

"calma Kurt" se dijo "seguro esta bien...tiene que estar bien"

-No Kurt...el...Finn murio Kurt...

Al escuchar esto Kurt sintio una parte de su corazon romperse

-co...como...-quizo preguntar pero realmente no oyo la respuesta

Era un error, si, eso se decia aun con voz rota de su padre al otro lado del telefono

Pero es que Finn solo era unos meses mayor que el!

Su padre le dijo que le llamaria cuando tuviera la fecha del funeral

-yo...ire a Lima cuando amanezca -le dijo

-Kurt no es necesario que te precipites, aun tienes escuela

-no...ire -dijo

-esta bien llamare a Blaine y a los padres de Rachel para decirles y a Will Schuester

En ese momento Kurt penso en Rachel y un nudo se formo en su garganta...como lo tomaria?

-no...yo...yo les digo a Rachel y Blaine -dijo

-esta bien -dijo su padre

-yo...te veo mas tarde

-claro chico –dijo –adiós.

Kurt colgo, se preparo mentalmente para decirle a su prometido y sus dos mejores amigas la noticia

Pero en ese momento Rachel entro con semblante preocupado. Las paredes cortinas no eran buenas para la privacidad.

-Kurt, estas bien? que pasa?

-Rachel, sientate, tengo que decirte algo -la sujeto de las manos pero la judia no se sento

-que pasa Kurt? Tu semblante me asusta...

Kurt vio que no la podria sentar y dijo

-Rachel debes ser fuerte...se trata de Finn...

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo

-el...el...murio cierto?

Kurt no pregunto como lo sabia, solo asintió y entonces Rachel se dejo caer en el piso y comenzo a llorar.

Kurt se hinco y la abrazo mientras sollozaba.

A los pocos minutos santana entro tambien y al verlos supo que algo malo pasaba

-Kurt –llamo al chico, esta la miro con ojos llorosos

-Finn murió –fue todo lo que dijo

Santana se mostro choqueada y se aproximo a abrazar a Rachel.

Kurt se dio cuenta poco mas tarde que lloraba en silencio.

Cuando Rachel estuvo mas tranquila y lloraba silenciosamente Kurt se levanto

-tengo que hablar con Blaine –dijo respondiendo la pregunta muda de Santana

La latina asintió y Kurt salió del lugar hacia la escalera de incendios.

Ya ahí marco al numero de su prometido y espero a que contestarag

-bueno? Kurt…que paso? –escucho la voz adormilada de su prometido

-Blaine…es Finn…mi papa me llamo y me dijo que…Finn…Finn…murió –dijo tratando de no llorar.

Escucho un silencio por parte de Blaine y despues lo escucho sollozar.

Estuvieron hablando un par de horas, contando lo que paso.

-Ten…tengo que volver con Rachel…yo…te…te llamo mañana…

Cuando amaneció ninguno de los tres había dormido después de que Kurt habia recibido la noticia.

Los tres se prepararon para irse a Lima

Kurt estaba guardando su ropa en una pequeña maleta cuando la puerta se escucho.

Fue a abrir esperando que no fuera la vecina que siempre les pedia azúcar, no estaba de animo para soportarla.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a Blaine

Ninguno dijo nada, Blaine solo abrazo a Kurt fuertemente.

Este dejo escapar todo el dolor que sentia al fin asimilando la noticia que había cambiado su vida entera.

**Amigos**

_No importa el lugar  
el sol es siempre igual  
no importa si es recuerdo  
o es algo que vendra _

_No importa cuanto hay  
en tus bolsillos hoy  
sin nada hemos venido  
y nos iremos igual _

_Pero siempre estaran en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber _

_No importa donde estas  
si vienes o si vas  
la vida es un camino  
un camino para andar_

_Si hay algo que esconder  
o hay algo que decir  
siempre sera un amigo  
el primero en saber_

_Porque siempre estaran en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber  
que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad_

_Siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas_

_Porque siempre estaran en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber  
que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad_

_Siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas _

_Que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas_

* * *

Historia: Cantada por una banda de rock argentina, llamada enanitos verdes


	3. Rachel

Rachel se despertó sudando, había sido una pesadilla horrible

Al principio había sido un sueño tranquilo

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de Mckinley mientras por el altavoz se escuchaba una música tranquila

Entonces miro a Finn delante y sonriendo comenzo a caminar hacia el pero entonces Finn levanto la mano deteniéndola

El movio los labios y aunque el sonido no salió ella entendió, entonces comenzo a alejarse poco a poco

Ella trato de seguirlo y de llamarlo pero todo comenzo a desvanecerse y se quedo gritando a oscuras.

Lo ultimo que vio fue a Finn alzando la mano en señal de despedida y fue cuando despertó

Miro su teléfono, eran las 3:00 am escucho ruidos en la habitación de Kurt y lo escucho llorando.

Sintio una mal presentimiento. Le habría pasado algo a su padre o a Blaine?

Se levanto y camino al cuarto de Kurt, movio la cortina y lo encontró levantándose y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Kurt estas bien? Que pasa? –dijo muy preocupada.

-Rachel tengo una mala noticia –dijo Kurt levantándose y acercándose a ella

-que pasa? –Kurt sujeto sus manos

-Rachel, debes ser fuerte…muy fuerte –el mal presentimiento creció en su interior pero ahora ya no era de Blaine o su padre

-Kurt me estas asustando…que…

-es Finn –interrumpió y entonces su mal presentimiento se convirtió en certeza

El sueño volvió a su mente y todo cobro sentido.

-el…esta…el murió? –dijo con la voz ahogada temiendo decirlo en voz alta

Kurt asintio y el corazón de Rachel se rompio, las fuerzas la abandonaron, se dejo caer al piso y comenzo a llorar

Todo su futuro, todo lo que había planeado desapareció con ese simple gesto.

Finn, su Finn, el amor de su vida, había muerto.

No supo cuando entro santana ni cuando la abrazo ni tampoco cuando Kurt se fue y hasta cuando volvió solo continuo llorando

Cuando amaneció los tres empacaban cuando escucho la puerta, escucho a Kurt abrir y después lo escucho llorar, se asomo y no se sorprendió al ver a Blaine ni tampoco ver a Kurt desmoronarse en sus brazos

Dos horas después los cuatro iban de regreso a Lima.

Antes del funeral Rachel se dirigio a Mckinley, el escenario donde Finn y ella se habían esado donde le había prepuesto matrimonio y donde en una hora estarían todos despidiendo al mariscal de campo.

El lugar estaba lleno de arreglos florales y en la pantalla de atrás había una foto de Finn.

Rachel se acerco a ella mientras nuevas lagrimas caían

Entonces recordó el sueño y escucho a Finn decir las palabras que había articulado a lo lejos

"Te amo y te amare siempre, nos volveremos a ver, triunfa y se feliz"

Rachel toco la imagen y susurro

-yo también te amo, cuando nos volvemos a ver hare que este orgulloso de mi, pero aun así no por saber eso todo eso duele menos.

Rachel se dejo caer de rodillas y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Sintio que alguien la abrazaba se volvió y vio al Sr. Schue.

Se sujeto a el y lloro

"Te amare por siempre" susurro y ante esto el Sr. Schue la abrazo mas fuerte.

**_Donde quiera que estes_**

_Hoy te he vuelto a recordar  
hoy me he vuelto a enamorar  
de los dias que contigo,_

_hice mios, cuando amar  
Era tan simple como hacer, _

_que siempre te sintieras bien,  
cogerte fuerte de la mano _

_era bastante y aprender a valorar  
lo que se tiene que en un descuido va y se pierde _

_no te olvidaré._

Donde quiera que estes 

_tu voz vivira en mi corazon.  
Donde quiera que estes _

_tu sol me acompaña y da calor.  
Donde quiera que estes jamas _

_voy a olvidarme de olvidar.  
Donde quiera que estes sabrás _

_que aunque el tiempo mata y duele _

_no se borra a quien se quiere, de verdad._

Y aunque ya no estés aqui 

_siempre viviran en mi tu sonrisa  
tus caricias y tus ganas de vivir.  
Quiza te fuiste para ver lo _

_alto que puedo volar con tu fuerza  
y con tus alas donde quiera llegaré.  
Eres mi noche y mi dia sigues tan dentro de mi vida no te olvidaré._

Donde quiera que estes 

_tu voz vivira en mi corazon.  
Donde quiera que estes tu _

_sol que me acompaña y da calor.  
Donde quiera que estes jamas _

_voy a olvidarme de olvidar.  
Donde quiera que estes sabrás _

_que aunque el tiempo mata y duele _

_no se borra a quien se quiere, de verdad._

Donde quiera que estes 

_tu voz vivira en mi corazon.  
Donde quiera que estes _

_tu sol que me acompaña y da calor.  
Donde quiera que estes jamas _

_voy a olvidarme de olvidar.  
Donde quiera que estes sabrás_

_que aunque el tiempo mata y duele _

_no se borra a quien se quiere, de verdad._

* * *

Historia: Canción escrita por Daniel Andrea y cantada en una ocasión en un dueto con Lis de popstars tras la muerte del novio de esta, quien murió en un accidente.

au: si quieren oir todas las canciones del fanfic pueden ir a mi pagina de tumblr, el link esta en la descripcion, solamente elijan la pestaña de reacciones


	4. Puck

Puck entro en la habitación que compartía con Finn y se extraño porque su mejor amigo no estaba.

Se había negado a acompañarlo a la fiesta porque tenia que estudiar para un examen.

Aunque la universidad geográficamente estaba dentro de los limites de Lima estaba a mas de una hora y media del centro de la ciudad.

Se dirigio a la nevera pero no había nada que comer y entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez había ido a la tienda a comprar.

-que tienda esta abierta a las dos de la mañana? –se pregunto y decidió tomar un baño, seguramente cuando saliera Finn ya habría vuelto

Pero cuando salió del baño no había rastro de Finn y eso le extraño pues la tienda de autoservicio no estaba tan lejos.

-donde se metió? –dijo y escucho el celular sonar

Lo miro pero no era un numero conocido

Contesto.

-si?

-habla Noah Puckerman?

-eh? si..

-hablo del Hospital Lima Memorial, es sobre Finn Hudson

Una alarma se activo en su mente

-que le paso? Finn esta bien?

-el Sr. Hudson es su pariente?

-no, es mi mejor amigo…ambos estudiamos juntos en la universidad de Lima

-entiendo, por esa razón lo tiene como contacto?

-si…

-bien, el tuvo un accidente de auto, no puedo darle mas detalles por teléfonos…tendra que venir a emergencias

-bien…gracias

Puck colgó y salió de la universidad corriendo, tomo su auto y llego al hospital rapido y pidió informes.

La enfermera de turno lo miro y le pidio que se sentara.

Puck estaba irritado había llegado desde hacia rato y no le decían nada.

Entonces miro que un doctor salia, hablaba con la enfermera y esta lo señalaba a el, el doctor se le acerco y el se paro.

-eres Noah Puckerman?

-si –dijo el parándose

-tienes alguna relación familiar con Finn Hudson?

-no, es mi amigo de la preparatoria y ahora es mi compañero de la universidad y de habitación.

-bien…el…tuvo un accidente de auto –dijo el medico mientras lo conducía por el hospital –un conductor ebrio dio vuelta en un lugar prohibido y se estampo contra su auto cuando iba saliendo de la tienda de auto servicio, el dependiente fue quien llamo al 911.

-pero como esta?

El doctor iba a decirle pero Puck ya lo sabia, sino fuera eso porque lo habría llevado a ese lugar?

-Sr. Puckerman –dijo el doctor al ver que puck miraba el letrero encima de la puerta pálido –esta bien?

Puck miro al medico, como podía preguntarle cuando acababa de decirle que su mejor amigo había muerto!

Au así asintió, no podía creerlo a menos que lo viera.

El doctor lo condujo al interior y le pidió que lo identificara y al quitarle la sabana algo dentro del chico se rompio y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, el chico que estaba ahí era su mejor amigo.

Cerro los ojos no podía verlo así

El doctor, al verlo así decidió sacarlo de ahí

Le empezó a hacer preguntas de rutina y Puck le dijo les dio el teléfono de la familia Hummel-Hudson

Después salió de ahí pero no fue a la universidad, siguió caminando sin rumbo ausente hasta que su celular sonó, "Como ese mismo día ambos habían estado comiendo y riendo y ahora?"

Era el Sr. Hummel, hablo diciéndole que era verdad pero la llamada se corto cuando escucho que Burt mencionaba el nombre de Carole.

En ese momento se tenso, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentia ella.

En ese momento comenzo a llover

Puck suspiro y ahora si comenzo a sollozar débilmente, no quería volver al dormitorio donde estaban todas las cosas de Finn.

Así que fue a un hotel pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo se le ocurrió una persona así que marco su numero.

No importaba que fueran las tres de la mañana

-Puck? –dijo la voz cansada de Jake al otro lado

-Jake…siento despertarte…

-que pasa? te oyes mas…

-es Finn –dijo el

-eh? que pasa con el?

-Finn murió …-dijo y escucho el silencio del otro lado

Jake estaba impactado, de verdad aquel chico tan divertido y amable había muerto?

Puck le conto lo que le había dicho el doctor

-maldito borracho –dijo Jake –ojala la policía la encontrara.

Estuvieron hablando un rato acerca de Finn lo que aporto la mente de Puck de la verdad pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar, la vida sin el mariscal de campo

000

Caminaba por el campo de futbol recordando lo vivido ahí.

-recordando viejos tiempos? –se volvió y vio a Dave Karofsky

-Karofsky? Que haces aquí?

-Kurt me lo dijo, no puedo creerlo –también miro alrededor –era un buen mariscal

-si, el mejor –dijo y también era un gran cantante

-y un pésimo bailarin

-como lo sabes?

-fui a las nacionales de chicago…

-porque fuiste?

-Kurt me invito y yo estaba ahí con mi abuela así que…

-se llevan bien eh?

-si –dijo –Blaine, el y yo somos amigos.

-ahh…

-lo extrañas?

-si –dijo puck –el evitaba que hiciera tonterías y ahora comenzo a sollozar

Dave hizo la mirada a un lado, por respeto

-puck se calmo y Dave dijo

-el siempre sera el Quaterbarck de todos –Puck asintio

-y ahora que haras? –dijo

-no lo se –dijo Puck –madurar supongo, no se puede hacer tonterías siempre, aunque ahora sera mas difícil sin un quaterback

-sabes ahí una canción que dice "quizá te fuiste para ver lo alto que puedo volar"

-y eso que significa?

-que tal vez esta es una prueba…por ver en que te puedes convertir sin el siendo tu propio quaterback.

-y si lo hecho a perder?

-pues entonces lo haras y trataras de nuevo, aprendiendo de tus errores

-eso es posible?

-yo lo hice

Puck asintio y miro hacia el auditorio

-iras? –le pregunto

-si –dijo –y tu?

-también, pero antes debo ir a otro lado

-claro, entonces te veo después

Dave se adelanto

-Karofsky?

Dave lo miro

-gracias –el antiguo jugador asintio y camino hacia el auditorio.

Después el se dirigio hacia el altar que habían puesto los alumnos unas horas antes y lo miraba.

-no vas a auditorio? –se volvió y vio al Sr. Schue.

-si, solo quería verlo antes

-lo lamento –puso su mano en un hombro

-porque Sr. Schue? Todos lo perdimos…

-porque tu lo reconociste

Puck asintio y miro el altar despues saco de su bolsillo un papel, lo desdoblo y lo puso en el altar.

El Sr. Schue miro a Puck y le dijo

-vamos ya va a empezar

Puck y el fueron al auditorio mientras que el papel se quedaba en el altar y ahi estaba escrito

"Fuiste el mejor Quaterback, tanto en el campo y el escenario como en la vida"

_No surrender_ _Well, we bursted out of class  
Had to get away from those fools  
We learned more from a 3-minute record, baby  
Than we ever learned in school _ _(Bueno nosotros pirabamos clase, teniamos que escaparnos de aquellos idiotas.  
Aprendimos más de un disco de tres minutos de lo que jamás aprendimos en la escuela.)_ _Tonight i hear the neighborhood drummer sound  
I can feel my heart begin to pound  
You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes  
And follow your dreams down _ _(Esta noche oigo el sonido de la bateria del vecino, puedo sentir mi corazón empezar a latir.  
Tu dices que estas cansado y que simplemente quieres cerrar los ojos y dejar de perseguir tus sueños. )_ _Well, we made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat, baby, no surrender  
Like soldiers in the winter's night  
With a vow to defend  
No retreat, baby, no surrender _ _(Pero hicimos una promesa que juramos recordar siempre : "no hay retirada, cariño no hay rendicion."  
Como soldados en una noche de invierno con un juramento que defender, "no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendicion". )_ _Well, now young faces grow sad and old  
And hearts of fire grow cold  
We swore blood brothers against the wind  
Now I'm ready to grow young again  
And hear your sister's voice calling us home  
Across the open yards  
Well maybe we'll cut someplace of own  
With these drums and these guitars _ _(Ahora las caras jovenes se han vuelto tristes y cansadas  
y los corazones ardientes se han vuelto frios,  
juramos que seriamos hermanos de sangre contra el viento y ahora estoy listo para ser joven de nuevo y oir la voz de tu hermana llamandonos a casa através de estos campos abiertos.  
Quizá volvamos a aprender algo de nosotros mismos con esta bateria y estas guitarras. )_ _'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat, baby, no surrender  
Blood brothers in the stormy night  
With a vow to defend  
No retreat, baby, no surrender _ _(Porque una vez hicimos una promesa que juramos que siempre recordariamos: "no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendición".  
Como hermanos de sangre en una noche tormentosa con un juramento que defender " no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendicion". )_ _Now on the street tonight the lights grow dim  
And the walls of my room are closing in  
But it's good to see your smiling face  
And I hear your voice again  
Now we can sleep in the twilight  
But the river beneath  
With a wide open country in our hearts  
And these romantic dreams in our hands _ _(Porque una vez hicimos una promesa que juramos que siempre recordariamos: "no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendición".  
Como hermanos de sangre en una noche tormentosa con un juramento que defender " no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendicion". )_ _'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat, baby, no surrender  
Blood brothers in a stormy night  
With a vow to defend  
No retreat, baby, no surrender  
No retreat, baby, no surrender_ _(Porque una vez hicimos una promesa que juramos recordar siempre: " no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendicion".  
Como hermanos de sangre en una noche tormentosa con un juramento que defender, "no hay retirada cariño, no hay rendición".)_

* * *

Au: Otra canción que nos hizo llorar en The Quaterback, es cantada originalmente por Bruce Springteen


	5. Blaine

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"El sonido del celular "Candles" despertó a Blaine/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Este se preocupo un poco pues solo tenia ese timbre para su prometido/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Miro la hora, las 3:15 am de la mañana/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"-bueno, Kurt, que pasa? –dijo sentándose /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"-Blaine, es Finn –el mal presentimiento que tenia se acentuó –escuchaba la voz destrozada de Kurt, sabia que era malo –mi padre llamo y me dijo que Finn…Finn…murió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Las ultimas palabras resonaron en su mente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Que acababa de decir Kurt? Que Finn había muerto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y no tardo mucho para que cayeran por sus mejillas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"-como paso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Kurt le conto el accidente, Blaine no sabia que decir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Estuvieron una hora hablando y después Kurt le dijo que tenia que ir con Rachel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Hasta ese momento la judía no había pasado por su cabeza/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"No quería imaginarse como se sentia la chica, solo pensar en que algo le pasara a Kurt ya le dolia en el alma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"En ese momento se levanto, se vistió y tomo su cartera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Sabia que Kurt lo necesitaba e iria con el./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Salió de su habitación y dejo una nota para sus padres explicándoles lo ocurrido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Después corrió hacia el aeropuerto, por suerte había un avión que salia ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Para las siete ya estaba delante del departamento de Kurt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Toco y tras unos segundos vio a Kurt, palido y con ojeras, abrir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"No le dijo nada no había nada que decir. Solo lo abrazo ocultando sus lagrimas no era su momento el había perdido a un amigo pero Kurt a su hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"El castaño lloro en su hombro, cuando se calmo abrazo a santana quien no lloraba pero se veía aturdida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Pero como pensaba la que se veía peor era Rachel, la abrazo y esta también sollozo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Unas horas después Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de Mckinley, la escuela ya estaba casi sola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Camino hasta el altar y se inclino dejando un par de baquetas rojas amarradas por un lazo negro, en la otra mano llevaba una rosa blanca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Miro el altar con una sonrisa triste/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"-tanta gente te apreciaba…-saco una fotografía de Finn, Kurt y el, tomada una semana después de su compromiso, cuando se lo había dicho y la puso en el altar –lo cuidare, te lo prometo a el y a todos los que amaste…adiós…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Dejo la rosa en el altar y se dirigio al auditorio limpiándose un lagrima en la mejilla despidiéndose de su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se va/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"queda un espacio vacíospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"que no lo puede llenarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"la llegada de otro class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"queda un tizón encendidospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"que no se puede apagarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"ni con las aguas de un rí class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"una estrella se ha perdidospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"la que ilumina el lugarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"donde hay un niño class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"se detienen los caminosspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"y se empieza a revelarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"el duende manso del class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"queda un terreno baldíospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"que quiere el tiempo llenarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"con las piedras del hastí class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"se queda un árbol caídospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"que ya no vuelve a brotarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"porque el viento lo ha class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cuando un amigo se vaspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"queda un espacio vacíospan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"que no lo puede llenarspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"la llegada de otro amigo./span/span/em/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%;"Historia: Esta canción no estoy muy segura de quien la canta originalmente pero yo la encontré cantada por Ricardo Montaner/span/p 


	6. Santana

Cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono de Kurt "Born this way"

Miro el reloj y gimio, eran las tres de la mañana

El día anterior había tenido un día pesado y estaba cansada volvió a dormir pero despertó cuando escucho unos sollozos

Se levanto preocupada y fue al cuarto de Kurt donde se econtro a Rachel en el piso siendo abrazada por Kurt quien lloraba igual y supo que algo malo pasaba.

-Kurt –dijo

El castaño la miro y solo dijo

-Finn murió…

Sintio como un balde da gua cayo sobre ella

No podía creer que aquel chico que la apoyo tanto para salir del closet se hubiera ido.

Las lagrimas salieron

Abrazo a Rachel mientras lloraba

Kurt salió a decirle a Blaine y ella se quedo con Rachel

Al amanecer Blaine llego y los cuatro se dirigieron a Lima.

Al llegar llamo a Brittany quien también lloro pero lamentablemente no podía abandonar la universidad.

000

-hey J-Lo –escucho y se volvió encontrando a Dave Karofsky

-Yogi –dijo ella

El ex-jugador la abrazo y ella comenzo a llorar.

Ellos dos eran buenos amigos desde su plan para que Kurt volviera.

-como lo supiste –dijo ella ya calmada

-Kurt me dijo

-ahh…-dijo ella y se separo de el adentro

-si anda

Los dos se dirigieron al auditorio

Al final Rachel se fue con sus padres y Kurt con Blaine así que ella se quedo sola, camino al altar y al verlo suspiro

-parece que si eras popular después de todo –dijo ella tratanto de ser sarcástica y fracasando –te voy a extrañar gigante –puso en el altar una imagen de ella, Finn y Brittany, tomada poco después de salir del closet –eras mi mejor amigo…hasta pronto Finn

Y después de decir eso salió de ahí.

**_If I die young_**

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

_(si muero joven que me entierren en satén  
cayendo sobre un lecho de rosas  
rocien de mí en el río al amanecer  
Enviadme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor  
oh oh oh oh )_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby _

_(Señor hazme un arco iris, voy a brillar sobre mi madre  
Ella sabe que yo estoy seguro de cuando ella está  
bajo mis colores, ah y  
La vida no es siempre lo que crees que debería ser, no  
Ni siquiera es gris, pero que entierra a su bebé )_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time _

_(El cuchillo afilado de una corta vida, así  
He tenido el tiempo justo )_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song _

_(Si muero joven me entierren en satén  
cayendosobre un lecho de rosas  
rocien de mí en el río al amanecer  
Enviadme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time _

_(El cuchillo afilado de una corta vida, así  
He tenido el tiempo justo)_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by _

_( voy a estar vestido de blanco cuando vengas en tu reino  
Estoy tan verde como el anillo en mi dedo un poco frío  
Nunca he conocido el enamoramiento un hombre  
Pero seguro que se sentia bien cuando tomaba mi mano  
Hay un niño aquí en el pueblo dice que me va a amar  
para siempre  
¿Quién habría pensado siempre pueden ser separadas por)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time _

_(El cuchillo afilado de una corta vida, así  
He tenido el tiempo justo )_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done _

_(Así que pon a tus mejores chicos y yo pondré mis perlas  
Lo que nunca se hace )_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' _

_(Un penique por mis pensamientos, oh, no voy a vender  
por un dólar  
Valen mucho más, pués se que yo soy un fracasado  
Y tal vez entonces usted escuchará las palabras que  
he cantando es  
Divertido cuando estás muerto como la gente empieza  
a escucharte )_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh _

_(Si muero joven me entierren en satén  
cayendosobre un lecho de rosas  
rocien de mí en el río al amanecer  
Enviadme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor  
oh oh )_

_The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh _

_(La balada de una paloma  
Vaya con paz y amor  
Recoge tus lágrimas, mantenlas en el bolsillo  
Guardarlas por un tiempo, cuando tu realmente las necesites  
oh )_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time _

_(El cuchillo afilado de una corta vida, así  
He tenido el tiempo justo )_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_(Así que pon a tus mejores chicos y yo pondré mis perlas.)_

* * *

Historia: Bueno, esta canción ya saben, es la que Santana canta en el episodio, fue escrita por Kimberly Perry y cantada por The Band Perry


	7. Will Schuester

Se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono, eran las 3:10 am

-Finn…que…-dijo Emma despertando junto a el.

-no se –dijo y se aproximo a contestar –bueno?

-Will…habla Burt Hummel

-Finn? –dijo extrañado –que pasa?

-lamento llamar a esta hora pero…tengo una mala noticia.

-que ocurre? Estas bien? –dijo sabiendo que hasta hace poco el hombre tenia cáncer

-yo si…es Finn…

-Finn? Que paso con el? –dijo sintiéndose angustiado

-el…el tuvo un accidente…

-pero esta bien?

-no…Finn…el murió…

-q…que…pero como…

-un accidente de auto…

Finn se llevo una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos

-esta bien…entiendo –dijo Finn –yo…les dire a los chicos…Finn ya lo sabe verdad?

-si, el dijo que avisaría a Finn, Finn y Santana…Noah Puckerman también lo sabe, el fue quien lo reconoció

-Puck? Dios…era su mejor amigo…esta bien…

-tengo que irme…Finn no esta bien

-si…entiendo…por favor mantenme avisado de lo que pase…

-claro que si…adiós

-adiós –colgó y volteo a ver a su esposa

Estaba se veía preocupada

-Finn…que pasa?

-Finn murió Emma…

La mujer se llevo las manos a la boca mientras lloraba

Finn la abrazo y al poco rato quedaron dormida

Al sentia un gran peso en el pecho pero no lloro, procedió a llamar a los chicos

Era tal vez las llamadas mas difíciles del mundo.

Escucho llorar a todos sus chicos y los consolo lo mejor que pudo, ellos lo necesitaban fuerte, no podía derrumbarse.

000

-que dijiste Finn? –dijo Sue cuando escucho lo que el maestro había dicho.

-Finn Hudson murió anoche –dijo –en un accidente de auto

-oh por dios –dijo la coach Beast llorando –pobre chico

-habra que decirle a los demás alumnos –dijo Sue –llamare a una asamblea

En menos de media hora toda la comunidad estudiantil de Finn estaba enterada.

Los que lo habían conocido mejor se sentían muy mal, algunas personas, los uqe mas lo habían molestado eran los que se sentían peor.

Al finalizar el día delante del casillero de Finn había un hermoso altar hecho por todos los estudiantes.

Consolo lo mejor que pudo a sus alumnos y mando a llamar a todos para un homenaje

Durante todo este tiempo el ambiente en la escuela era un tanto deprimente, el altar aun continuaba ahí.

Tres semanas después Finn llego a su casa y saco de su maletín la chamarra de Finn.

La toco y entonces todo lo invadió, cuando escucho a Finn cantar, como lo hizo entrar en el club glee, las competencias, las canciones, las platicas…

Las lagrimas que había retenido por mucho tiempo al fin salieron en un llanto desesperado

Cuando se dio cuenta lloraba en brazos de Emma.

Al fin entendiendo que Finn se había ido para siempre.

**_Una luz se apaga_**

_Una luz se apaga y lloran cuatro personas.  
Un alma se marcha y ya su gente lo añora.  
Todos quisimos despedirnos cuando llegó la hora.  
pero no todos pudimos y por ellos hablo ahora..._

Queremos que sepas que aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos,  
que sepas que sabemos que estas allí en el cielo.  
Que sepas que algún día volveremos a vernos  
y ya solo habrá alegría, ya no habrá sufrimiento.  
Que sepas que siempre todos te recordaremos,  
que aquí nadie te olvida y que todos te queremos.  
Puedes estar tranquilo, puede pasar el tiempo,  
que a toda tu familia aquí la cuidaremos entre todos...  
...oh no.

Ocho barcos marchan para cumplir su palabra,  
desde ya sus restos en el mar descansan.  
La vida es triste y dura y se lleva a las buenas personas,  
pero no importa, aquí se quedan tus memorias.

Queremos que sepas que aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos,  
que sepas que sabemos que estas allí en el cielo.  
Que sepas que algún día volveremos a vernos  
y ya solo habrá alegría, ya no habrá sufrimiento.  
Que sepas que siempre todos te recordaremos,  
que aquí nadie te olvida y que todos te queremos.  
Puedes estar tranquilo, puede pasar el tiempo,  
que a toda tu familia aquí la cuidaremos entre todos...  
...oh no.

* * *

Historia: Esta canción la canta Radio macande pero no estoy muy segura de quienes sean XP


	8. Mercedes

Le sonido de su teléfono celular la despertó

La tomo adormilada y vio la hora, 3:50 am, después miro el numero y se sorprendió al ver el nombre del Sr. Schue, porque la llamaba a las cuatro de la mañana?

-bueno?

-mercedes? Buenos días…

-Sr. Schuester? –dijo Mercedes cansada –que ocurre? Esta bien?

-Mercedes le tengo una mala noticia…

-mala noticia?

-si…Finn tuvo un accidente…

-Finn? Que le paso? –Mercedes se había sentado y había prendido la luz.

-un accidente de auto…

-pero esta bien? O esta en el hospital?

-no…Mercedes…Finn…el…murió…

La noticia dejo atónita a Mercedes, las lagrimas rápidamente se agruparon en sus ojos.

-q…que? Pe…pero no…el no…oh dios!

-Mercedes…tal vez debas venir a Lima aunque no se cuando sera el funeral pero no creo que pase del martes

-es…esta bien –dijo mercesdes –Sr. Schue…yo…le dire a Quinn…

-esta bien…Mercedes

-sabes…como esta Kurt?

-no…Burt dijo que le había llamado pero no se como esta solo lo se que el le dira a Rachel, Santana y Blaine…

-ahh…

-bueno…te veo después…adiós…

-adiós…

Mercedes colgó y comenzo a llorar tanto que despertó a su compañera de cuarto

La chica de cabello rubio con mechones rosas entro.

-Cedes estas bien? –dijo la chica de nombre Lynn

Mercedes la miro y negó mientras lloraba la joven lo abrazo

Ella era estudiante de psicología y actualmente trabajaba como mesera.

Una hora después se calmo y marco a Quinn tras contarle la calmo

La rubia se sentia mal porque no podía dejar la universidad en ese mes porque estaba en exámenes

Tras colgar le dijo a Lynn que se iria a Lima y volveria en dos o tres días después.

A las nueve de la mañana tomo el primer vuelo a lima donde la esperaba una dura prueba

000

Mercedes miraba el salón del club glee vacio, se limpio una lagrima de la mejilla

-Cedes –dijo una voz atrás de el, se volvió y vio a Kurt

-bebe –dijo mercedes y abrazo a Kurt

Ambos se quedaron juntos y caminaron sujetos de al mano al auditorio que aun estaba vacío, Blaine se les acerco y abrazo a Kurt por la espalda.

-no puede creer que se haya ido –dijo Mercedes mirando la imagen del Quaterback en la pantalla

-yo tampoco lo hago –dijo –es solo que no puedo creer que no lo volveré a ver –Kurt se limpio las lagrimas

-lo vamos a extrañar siempre –dijo Blaine

Y los tres se fueron a sentar mientras esperaban el inicio del funeral

Mercedes camino al altar y llorando puso una hoja ahí

Tras una pequeña sonrisa se aleo la hoja que decia

"Te extrañare grandote"

_Un día te veré  
Tan solo estas durmiendo yo lo se,  
Un día te veré  
Y no más despedidas esta vez_

Te reconocere,  
Te abrazare  
Y al lado de tu cuello se que llorare,  
Me miraras  
Y reirás y me dirás no muerte ya.

Están difícil  
Comprender que ya no estas  
Y resignarse al aceptar la realidad  
Me encantaría que fuera un sueño y despertar  
Pero es mucho pedir no hay vuelta atrás,  
Tu dejaste un gran vació aquí  
Y Más hoy ya comprendí

Un día te veré  
Tan solo estas durmiendo yo lo se,  
Un día te veré  
Y no más despedidas esta vez

Te reconocere,  
Te abrazare  
Y hay lado de tu cuello se que llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reiras  
Y me dirás  
No muerte ya.

Cada sitio  
Me acuerdas tú  
Cada momento  
Me hace falta  
Tu opinión  
Tu oración  
Nunca pensé  
Que extrañaría todas tus manías  
Y tu voz que siempre me alentó, me alentó,  
En Jesús encontré consolación  
Y el me prometió

Un día te veré  
Tan solo estas durmiendo yo lo se, (tan solo duermes)  
Un día te veré  
Y no más despedidas esta vez, (esta vez)

Te reconocere,  
Te abrazare  
Y al lado de tu cuello  
Se que llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reirás  
Y me dirás no muerte ya.

Un día te vere (un día)  
Tan solo estas durmiendo yo lo se,  
Un día te veré (no abran mas despedida esta vez)  
Y no más despedida esta vez (esta vez)

Un día te vere (algún día)  
Tan solo estas durmiendo yo lo se (te veré y que alegría)  
Un día te veré (algún día)  
Y no más despedida esta vez (esta vez)

Te reconocere,  
Te abrazare  
Y hay lado de tu cuello llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reirás  
Y Me dirás no muerte ya.

Te reconoce,  
Te abrazare  
Y hay lado de tu cuello llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reirás  
Y me dirás no muerte ya.

Te reconoce,  
Te abrazare  
Y hay lado de tu cuello llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reirás  
Y me dirás no muerte ya.

Te reconoce,  
Te abrazare  
Y hay lado de tu cuello se que llorare  
Me miraras  
Y reirás  
Y me dirás no muerte ya.

* * *

Historia: Canción del dúo cristiano Tercer cielo


	9. Quinn

El teléfono de Quinn sonó a las cinco de la mañana

A esa hora la chica ya estaba despierta pero aun así se extraño al ver la llamada de mercedes

-mercedes, hola

-hola Quinn –la chica se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz triste de Mercedes

-hey esta todo bien? No te oyes muy bien

-no yo…tengo una muy mala noticia Quinn

-que paso?

-es Finn –dijo ella

-eh? que le paso a Finn, Mercedes?

-Finn tuvo un accidente y el…Finn…el murió…

La mente de quien se quedo en blanco

-que…que dijiste?

-el…el murió Quinn…

-no…eso no es posible….-dijo llorando –Cedes…eso no…

-Quinn…tranquila…

-yo…cuando es el…

-auan no se, yo ire a Lima en cuanto amanezca

-yo…no puedo…no…-se cubrió los ojos –dios como le hago para concentrarme ahora –estallo en un llanto histérico.

-quieres que vaya a New Haven…podria…

-no…no –dijo mas tranquila –y…voy a estar bien…ahora no creo poder ir al funeral pero…ahh no se…yo…solo debo calmarme

-si…te entiendo…hum…

-yo mejor me voy –dijo Quinn –ahh…dile a Kurt y Rachel que lo siento y…ahh…Carole también

-claro..bueno me voy segura que no quieres que vaya?

-no…Kurt y Rachel te necesitan mas

-si bueno…adiós…

-adiós…

En cuanto colgó Quinn comenzo a llorar recordando todos los buenos momentos con Finn

El había sido su primer novio y lo recordaba con cariño

000

La llamada del Sr. Schue había llegado un jueves y ese día Quinn estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo

Se había dado un tiempo para ir a despedirse de Finn

"pasajeros con destino a Columbus, Ohio, favor de abordar por la puerta numero tres"

Quinn tomo su pequeña maleta y se dirigio a la puerta.

Pero al llegar a la entrada y darle el boleto a la joven se detuvo.

"no…no puedo ir, sera demasiado real si lo hago…yo no…"

-Srta. –dijo la joven –se siente bien?

-lo siento…yo no…gracias –salió de la fila

La música de keep holding on comenzo a sonar y las lagrimas a salir

-Finn…Finn…se sento y se cubrió el rostro –te extrañare Finn…

Y ahí en el aeropuerto Quinn Fabray se dio cuenta que Finn ya no volveria y por mas que quisiera cambiarlo nunca podria.

_Here Today_

_And if I say I really knew you well,  
What would your answer be?  
If you were here today.  
Uh, uh, uh, here today._

_(Y si digo que realmente te conocía bien  
¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?  
Si estuvieras aquí hoy.  
__OH-ooh-ooh- aquí hoy.)_

_Well, knowing you,  
You'd probably laugh and say  
That we were worlds apart.  
If you were here today.  
Uh, uh, uh, here today._

_(Te conozco bien  
Probablemente te reirías y dirías  
Que éramos mundos apartes.  
__Si estuviera aquí hoy.  
OH-ooh-ooh aquí hoy. )_

_But as for me,  
I still remember how it was before  
And I am holding back the tears no more.  
Uh, uh, uh,  
I love you, uh._

_(En cuanto a mí,  
Todavía recuerdo cómo se dio todo.  
Y estoy reteniendo las lágrimas no más.  
__Ooh-ooh-ooh-Te quiero, ooh- )_

_What about the time we met? (what about the time?)  
Well, I suppose that you could say  
That we were playing hard to get.  
Didn't understand a thing,  
But we could always sing._

_(¿Qué pasa con el tiempo que nos conocimos,  
Bueno supongo que se podría decir que tocábamos duro  
para conseguirlo.  
Nunca entendimos nada.  
Pero siempre pudimos cantar.)_

_What about the night we cried? __(what about the night)  
Because there wasn't any reason  
Left to keep it all inside.  
Never understood a word,  
But you were always there with a smile._

_(¿Qué hay de la noche que lloramos?,  
porque no había ninguna razón para guardarlo todo dentro.  
Nunca entendimos nada.  
Pero siempre estuviste allí con una sonrisa. )_

_And if I say I really loved you  
And was glad you came along.  
Then you were here today,  
Uh, uh, uh, for you were in my song._

_Uh, uh, uh, here today._

_(Y si digo, que realmente te amé,  
Y que me alegraba de que hayas llegado.  
Y estuviste aquí hoy.  
Ooh-ooh-ooh- para ti es mi canción.  
OH-ooh-ooh aquí hoy.)_

* * *

Historia: Cancion de Paul McCartney sobre su relacion con su compañero y amigo John Lennon, muerto dos años antes


	10. Marley, Unique, Ryder, Kitty, Tina

Los chicos llegaron temprano al salón porque le ser. Schue los había citado ahí.

-hey, donde esta Blaine? –dijo tina –crei que estaría aquí

-ya lo llame pero no me contesta –dijo Artie

-yo igual –dijo Sam –y Jake tampoco esta…

-chicos hola –dijo Will entrando

-Sr. Schue…porque nos cito aquí tan temprano –dijo Ryder

-si…-dijo Tina –y porque Jake y Blaine no están aquí.

-chicos…sientense por favor –dijo el Sr. Schue y por el tono que utilizo los chicos supieron que pasaba algo malo así que se sentaron

-que ocurre Sr. Schue? –dijo Artie

-les tengo una mala noticia…se trata de Finn

-Finn –dijo Sam –que pasa con el?

Realmente no hay una forma sutil de decir esto así que aquí va, Finn tuvo un accidente de auto y el…

-esta bien? –dijo Tina

-en donde esta? –dijo Marley

-hay que visitarlo –dijo Unique

-chicos…por favor…Finn…murió…

Todos se quedaron helados y estaticos.

Entonces todo estallo cuando Tina dejo salir un gemido lastimero

Todos se soltaron a llorar en ese momento

El Sr. Schue abrazo a Tina y Sam

Marley era abrazada por Unique y por Kitty

Ryder seguía en shock y Artie lloraba en silencio.

-don..donde están Blaine y Jake? –dijo artie

-hable con los sres. Anderson y me dijeron que Blaine había ido a New York con Kurt y Jake se quedo con Puck

000

Los chicos caminaban por el pasillo

Todos ellos llevaban fotografías

Llegaron al altar en el casillero de Finn

Los que estaban ahí se hicieron a un lado y los chicos pusieorn las imágenes y las cartas

Poco después los del equipo de futbol con las porristas llegaron y pusieron un avión.

Los chicos Gleeks, incluyendo a los graduados, comenzaron a llorar mientras cantaban en voz baja

"Te queremos Finn y te extrañaremos"

_No one But You (Only The Good Die Young)_ _A hand above the water  
an angel reaching for the sky  
is it raining in heaven -  
do you want us to cry?  
And everywhere the broken-hearted  
on every lonely avenue  
no-one could reach them  
no-one but you_ _(Una mano sobre el agua  
un ángel vuela sobre el mar  
es que llueve en el cielo  
¡Vas a hacerme llorar!  
Aquí y alla no son felices  
y en cada solitaria luz  
nadie los toca, tan sólo tu )_ _One by one  
only the good die young  
they're only flying too close to the sun  
and life goes on -  
without you..._ _(Ya no estas, sólo los buenos se van  
ellos volaban muy cerca del sol  
la vida sigue ¡sin ti! )_ _Another tricky situation  
a get to drowin' in the blues  
and i find myself thinkin'  
well - what would you do?  
Yes! - it was such an operation  
forever paying every due  
hell, you made a sensation  
you found a way through _ _(Que difícil situación  
me voy ahondando en el blues  
y me quedo pensando  
¡Que¡ Que harías tu  
si hiciste tu gran actuación  
sin deudas te marchaste tu  
¡Dios! __Fuiste una sensación  
¡Oh¡ Hallaste la luz )_ _One by one  
only the good die young  
they're only flyin' too close to the sun  
we'll remember -  
forever..._ _(Ya no estas solo los buenos se van  
ellos volaban muy cerca del sol  
recordaremos por siempre )_ _And now the party must be over  
i guess we'll never understand  
the sense of your leaving  
was it the way it was planned?  
And so we grace another table  
and raise our glasses one more time  
there's a face at the window  
and i ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._ _(La fiesta debe terminarse  
y nunca voy a entender  
porque nos dejaste  
asi tuvo que ser.  
Reunidos hoy en esta mesa  
brindamos juntos otra vez  
aparece un rastro del que nunca  
nunca me olvidare)_ _One by one  
only the good die young  
they're only flyin' too close to the sun  
cryin' for nothing  
cryin' for no-one  
no-one but you_ _(Ya no estas solo los buenos se van  
ellos volaban muy cerca del sol.  
Lloro por nada,  
lloro por nadie  
sólo por ti)_

* * *

Historia: Tributo de Ringo Starr para George Harrison quien murio en el 2001 


	11. Rory

Los campos de Irlanda lucian verdes, a Rory siempre le habian gustado y le tranquilizaban

Pero a pesar de todo aun sentia nostalgia, extrañaba Estados unidos, o mejor dicho, a los New directions

Esos chicos habían sido su familia cuando estaba solo en E.U.A.

Estaba feliz con su madre y hermanos pero aun los extrañaba.

Ya estaba haciendo tramites para conseguir una beca en alguna universidad en América.

-Rory, ha comer! –grito su madre

Rory entro a la casa y se sento a la mesa donde sus hermanos, Seamus y Andy ya estaban sentados

Los cuatro comieron riendo hasta que el teléfono sonó y su madre se levanto, a los pocos minutos volvió.

-Rory te llaman –el ojiazul la miro –es el Sr. Schue…no se que de tu escuela en estados unidos

-el Sr. Schuester –dijo y su madre asintio, Rory se levanto a contestar –Sr. Schue hola! Si…no aquí es la una de la tarde apenas…acabo de volver de la escuela…eh? que pasa?

-_Rory es acerca de Finn…se que era tu amigo…_

-si claro –dijo Rory –fue el primer amigo que tuve en Estados Unidos

-_Rory escuchame…Finn tuvo un accidente…_

-un accidente? Pero como esta? Esta bien cierto?

-_Rory…el…el murió…_-el ojizul sintio como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre si, se recargo en la mesita

-mu…murió? –su madre y sus hermanos se acercaron y lo encontraron impactado y con laigmras en los ojos

-_si…Rory…_

-yo…gracias por avisarme Sr. Schue…

-_estaras bien?_

-yo…no…le llamo después…

-_esta bien…adiós…_

Rory colgó

-Rory…que…-empezó su madre pero antes de que terminara Rory se lanzo a sus brazos llorando

La madre no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo consolándolo

000

Rory saco una fotografía de New dirección cuando ganaron las naciones, siempre la llevaba con el.

Habían pasado dos días desde la noticia y se sentia muy triste

Había logrado hablar con sus amigos y la mayoría se escuchaba igual que el

Cerro los ojos mientras el viento soplaba

En tiempos difíciles Finn había sido su mejor amigo y no podía creer que ya no estuviera ahí.

Se levanto y miro al cielo azul mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-adiós Finn Hudson –dijo –y gracias por ayudarme y por presentarme tantos buenos amigos.

Guardo la imagen en su bolsillo y tras mirar el sol ocultarse en el horizonte volvió a casa.

"gracias por ser mi amigo"

**_Never Whithout you_**

_We were young, it was fun  
And we couldn't lose  
Time were right, overnight  
We were headline news_

_(Éramos jóvenes  
Fue muy divertido  
Y no podíamos perder  
Los tiempos estaban en lo cierto  
Durante la noche  
Fuimos noticia de primera plana)_

_Crazy days and reckless nights  
Limosuines and bright spotlights  
We were brothers through it all  
(Días y noches de locura temeraria  
Limusinas y los focos luminosos  
Somos hermanos a pesar de todo.)  
And your song will play on without you  
And this world won't forget about you_

_(Y su canción se reproducirán en sin ti  
Y este mundo no se olvide sobre usted )_

_Every part of you was in your song  
Now we will carry on...Never Without you  
(Without you Without You)Within you without you  
Here comes the sun is about you_

_(Cada parte de ti en tu canción  
Ahora vamos a llevar a cabo  
Nunca sin  
Dentro de ti sin ti  
"Here Comes The Sun 'se trata de ti.)_

_Here today, not alone  
With my memories  
Life is strange how things change  
It's reality_

_(Hoy  
No estamos solos  
Con mis recuerdos  
La vida es extraña  
Cómo cambian las cosas  
Es la realidad )_

_You played a beautiful melody  
That keeps on haunting me  
I can always feel you by my side_

_(Usted jugó una bella melodía  
Que sigue persiguiéndome  
Siempre se puede sentir a mi lado. )_

_And your song will play on without you_

_And this world won't forget about you_

_(Y su canción  
Se reproducirán en  
Sin ti  
Y este mundo  
No se olvide  
Sobre usted )_

_Every part of you was in your song  
Now we will carry on...Never Without you  
(Never Without You)Within you without you  
(Within you without you)  
Here comes the sun is about you_

_(Cada parte de ti en tu canción  
Ahora vamos a llevar a cabo  
Nunca sin  
Dentro de ti sin ti  
"Here Comes The Sun 'se trata de ti. )_

_I know all things must pass_

_And only love will last_

_I'll always love the memory of you and me_

_(Sé que todas las cosas deben pasar  
Y sólo el amor va a durar  
Siempre va a encantar la memoria  
De usted y de mí )_

_Take it away Eric_

_(__Adelante, Eric)_

_And your song will play on without you_

_And this world won't forget about you_

_(Y su canción se reproducirán en sin ti  
Y este mundo no se olvidara de ti)_


	12. Funeral

El auditorio estaba lleno de rosas azules

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Mckinley estaban ahí

El maestro de ceremonias comenzo a hablar y todos los amigos y conocidos también pasaron a decir unas palabras.

Todos recordaron lo genial y divertido que era y todo lo que hizo

Muchos lloraban y se consolaban mutuamente, entonces los chicos del club glee hicieron un ultimo homenaje.

Kitty, marley, Ryder, Unique y Jake se pusieron de pie en medio del escenario

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

Blaine, Artie, Sam y Tina se unieron a ellos

In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles  
In laughter, in strife

Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Santana caminaron hasta el frente del escenario donde los otros les hicieron espacio en el centro

How about Love?  
How about Love?  
How about Love?  
Measure in love

Seasons of Love (Love)  
Seasons of Love (Love)

Mercedes comenzo a cantar sola

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

Santana canto

In truths that she learned

Despues le siguio Kurt

Or in times that he cried

Puck continuo

In bridges he burned

Y despues fue Tina

Or the way that she died!

Despues todos siguieron cantando

It's time now  
To sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love  
Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love  
Remember the love  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Remember the love  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure in love  
Measure, measure your life in love

Despues todos voltearon a ver la imagen del quarterback en el fondo

Seasons of Love (Love)

Seasons of Love (Love)

Todas las personas lloraron despidiendose de una gran persona y un gran ser humano, que siempre los estaria cuidando donde quiera que estuvieran

_Fin_

_Cory Monteith 1982-2013_


	13. Extra 1: Rory

Mckinley era tal como recordaba, no había cambiado.

Camino por los pasillos recordando todo lo pasado ahí.

Llego a su destino, la sala del coro.

-ahora chicos…el tema de esta semana es Michael –escucho al Sr. Schuester y aplausos –y…-el Sr. Schuester se detuvo cuando vio a la puerta –Rory? –lo miro sorprendido

El irlandés sonrió y entro

-hola Sr. Schue…

El maestro sonrió y lo abrazo

-hey…que haces aquí?

-consegui una beca en la universidad de Princeton –le sonrió

-que bueno! –miro a los demás –chicos les quiero presentar a Rory Flanagan, Rory estuvo en el club glee en el 2012, cuando estuvo en un intercambio desde Irlanda.

Los otros chicos lo saludaron.

Rory se quedo hasta el final y cuando todos se fueron el chico se aproximo al cuadro de la pare

El Sr. Schue lo miro y se acerco a el.

-en ocasiones lo extraño –dijo Rory

-lo se Rory, yo igual

-por cierto…felicidades por su hijo Sr. Schue…

-gracias Rory

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas y entonces Rory salió pues tenia una ultima cosa que hacer antes de volver a New Jersey

000

Camino lentamente entre las lapidas hasta llegar a la que decia Finn Hudson

Rory deposito ahí tres rosas, una rosa, una roja y una azul

-aunque tarde volvi a visitarte Finn Hudson, te extraño…de nuevo gracias, eras una buena persona y habrias sido un gran maestro, adiós amigo.

Y al mirar por ultima vez la tumba se volvió y se fue.

Au: el significado de las rosas según su color

Roja: El significado de los rosas rojas es amor y respeto. Ninguna flor ha sabido tocar tan profundamente tantos corazones

Son el símbolo del amor y de la pasión. Pero también se pueden enviar a un amigo para trasmitir respeto.

Rosa: Las rosas de color rosado tienen un significado de agradecimiento. También podemos trasmitir con ellas aprecio y cariño hacia la o las personas que las reciben.

Azul: Las rosas azules son excelentes para agradecer a una persona que haya creído en ti. También ayuda a dar las gracias por un buen consejo o por cualquier otra buena situación en la que te hayan ayudado.

**_No es el ultimo adiós _**

_Fue tan difícil escuchar que habías partido_

_Que nunca más tu estarías a mi lado_

_Que tu sonrisa quedaría en un recuerdo,_

_Y que tu voz se perdería en mi memoria._

_El señor te eligió y te llevó a su presencia_

_Y ha pesar del gran dolor que me a causado_

_Solo me queda agradecerte tu amor y bondad_

_Y la certeza de saber que ante todo_

_No es el último adiós,_

_Es solamente un hasta luego_

_No es el último adiós_

_Solo te adelantaste_

_A prepararme el camino._

_No es el último adiós,_

_Ni la distancia nos separa,_

_Te puedo sentir, te puedo amar_

_Y te puedo decir:_

_Que algún día estaré contigo._

_Dame la fuerza mi jesús resucitado,_

_Para aceptar tu voluntad con alegría,_

_Y entender que para que descanse en paz,_

_Necesita que mi corazón también la tenga._

_Hoy te doy gracias oh señor por su presencia,_

_Y por poner tu mirada en la suya,_

_Con esperanza hoy celebro su partida,_

_Por la certeza de saber que ante todo:_

_No fue el ultimo adiós…_

* * *

Au: Cantada por el padre Ernesto Ruiz


	14. Extra 2: Dave Karofsky

Dave suspiro cansado al llegar a su habitación de la universidad de Princeton

Había olvidado su teléfono y estaba aprovechando un periodo libre para ir por el

Había obtenido una beca de hockey y estaba estudiando periodismo deportivo

Se sorprendió cuando al revisarlo vio que tenia tres llamadas perdidas de Kurt, una de Blaine y una de Santana

-que extraño…-dijo el y le marco a Kurt

-Dave? –dijo cuando contesto

-hey Kurt, lo siento, es que olvide mi celular antes de ir a clases, que pasa? –dijo sentándose en una silla delante de su escritorio

-Dave yo…tengo una mala notica –por el tono de Kurt supo que ear muy mala

-hey estas bien? Tu papa esta bien?

-si, el esta bien…es Finn…

-Finn? Que pasa con el?

-tuvo un accidente de auto

-de auto? Y como esta?

-el…no esta bien…el murió Dave…

Dave se quedo sorprendido, Finn Hudson muerto? O dios! Tenia que ser una broma

-yo…oh dios…cuando?

-anoche…

-oh Kurt…lo lamento…es…cuando va a ser…

-el lunes…cre…crees poder…

-si, claro, solo tengo que comprar el boleto de avión y…

-esta bien…te…te veo aquí…

-claro –colgaron y sin esperar un segundo mas se dirigio al aeropuerto a tomar el primer avión a Ohio.

000

David caminaba por Lima

Había visto a santana, puck y Kurt y los había tratado de consolar lo mejor posible pero era difícil

Trato de distraerse un poco así que fue a Lima Bean

-David? –dijo una voz que el conocía muy bien, se volvió y vio a Sebastian Smythe

-Seb hola –dijo sonriéndole

-hey que haces aquí? –después de que salió del hospital ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos…y tal vez mas adelante llegaran a algo mas…pero ya lo diría el destino.

-vine por lo de Finn –dijo con voz melancolica

-ohh –dijo Sebastian –si, lo oi, lo siento

Estuvieron platicando un rato y después Dave se tuvo que ir

000

El jugador miraba el altar y dejo ahí un pequeño balón en un llavero

-lamento no traer uno de verdad pero ya tienes varios…se que me disculpe en su momento pero de verdad lo siento…todo lo que hice.

Eras un gran quaterback, gracias por tu apoyo cuando sali del hospital y después igual, hasta luego…

Suspiro y salió de ahí.

* * *

au: no me pude resistir a poner el sebastian x karofsky, o sebosky, si a alguien no le gusta pido disculpas


End file.
